Time Turner
by gisellekyna
Summary: When Draco & Hermione have a mishap with a time turner, they are sent 22 years into the future, to the year 2020, where they meet a pair of twins -who look strangely familiar- who will change their lives forever. Dramione. REPOST/HIATUS FOR NOW. Reviews love.
1. A Sudden Chill in the Air

Full Summary:

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are in for a surprise when they are partnered in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and have to figure out how to work a Time Turner. When trying to set the time for the turner, Draco accidentally breaks it and they are sent across time to the year 2020, where they meet twins Diana and Artemis. Dramione~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of it's characters, although I do own Diana and Artemis b/c they're my OC. :D

Announcements: In this story, Snape never died, so he is the DADA teacher. :D  
Draco, Hermione and the others are in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Draco & Hermion are 17 and this was after the war!

**Also, to old/new readers, this _is_ a repost because I sort of messed things up the other time.**

* * *

I looked into the mirror and saw me, but I didn't look quite like myself. My innocent glow has disappeared, my trademark bushy hair had turned into long, flowing curls, and I was more ... developed.

I washed my face quickly and put on my school clothes. This year, Professor Mcgonagall decided to become a bit more modern, so instead of long robes, they gave us jackets and cardigans with our house logo on the back. I thought It was nice.

I walked down to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ginny and we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was the same as always. Professor Mcgonagall said the announcements, and after she was done, us students would eat and socialize and such.

"Hey Mione, isn't it nice to be at peace? No villains, wars, deaths. It's quite nice." Harry said, while eating his pancake.

"Yeah, but I can't believe some of the children of Death Eaters would come back to Hogwarts. Like Draco and his little possey. " I replied.

After 20 minutes had passed, Professor Mcgonagall announced that breakfast was over and w had to go to our classes.

I walked out of the Great Hall and saw a flash of long, red hair.

"GINNY! Wait!" I yelled, as I caught up to her.

She turned around and smiled.

"Mione! I completely forgot that we had DADA together." She said as she laughed.

We walked to our class together chatting about the new changes in Hogwarts and our love lives and such.

Ginny was still with Harry, and she said that after they graduated, they were gonna get married. It was adorable.

As for me, I have no love life. Quite sad, isn't it? Most would think that Ron and I would be together by now, but after the war, he hit it off with Parvati.

We walked into the classroom, and saw Professor Snape holding what looked like a jewelry box.

I took my seat next to Blaise Zabini (I ignored him most of the time because I couldnt forget that he attacked me in the Room of Requirements.)

I heard the classroom door open and there was a sudden chill in the air.

Draco Malfoy stepped in.

* * *

reviews=love

~giselle


	2. Stupid Pureblood

Yay! You've made it to chapter 2! I'm pretty sure you're not going to read this, but thank you for being interested enough to proceed to chapter 2 c:

* * *

The suspense in the air sent a chill down my spine. Even though everybody else had been okay with Draco Malfoy coming back to Hogwarts, I was completely against it.

I hated him. I hated him because I was almost murdered in his Manor, in front of him, and he hadn't done anything! We were civil towards eachother before that incident happened, but after, it hadn't been the same. I wasn't expecting him to save me when Bellatrix decided to mark my arm because I was dirty blooded. All I expected was a look of pity, but nope. Nothing. As I lay on the ground, blood dripping from different slits in my arm, all he did was smirk. He really was a sick sadist.

I snapped back into reality and realized Snape had been giving us a lecture.

"You alright there, Mione? You seem out of it." Zabini said, being unsually friendly.

I turned to look at him and only nodded.

I returned my attention to Snape and his boring speech about travelling through time.

"So kids, when time travelling, you have two options, hide, or pretend to be someone else, whilst changing your appearance. I have only known of one student who has used the Time Turner successfully and that is Hermione Granger. If you need any help on trying to work a time turner, you are welcome to come to me or Miss Granger." Snape said, with not a slight of excitement in his voice.

"Now turn to page 394." He said again.

I turned to page 394 and read the information about the Time Turner with Blaise.

Zabini was being considerably nice to me today, so I decided I'd be polite to him, too.

"Do you know how to use a time turner?" I asked him.

His lips turned upwards into a smile.

"No, but you have. Tell me about your little adventure." He replied, with the smile still etched on his face.

I started shaking my right leg and tapping my fingers on the desk.

"It was in 3rd year, I went back in time with Harry to save Buckbeak. It wasn't really an adventure, although we did find out what Harry's Patronus. It was interesting." I told him, reminiscing back to the certain memory.

Zabini had his face rested on his palm and stared at me, still smiling.

There was an awkward silence until it was broken.

"Interesting. So, just wondering, who has the pleasure of calling you his own?" He asked.

I stopped and shivered. What the hell? What kind of question was that. Is Zabini interested in me?

I scratched my neck and gulped.

"I'm single, Zabini." I said, plainly, then smiling.

His smile suddenly turned into a frown, and back to a smile.

"I thought King Weasel and you were dating." He said.

I didn't say anything, because it still bothered me how I told Ron I liked him, but he ran off with Parvati.

"If you don't mind, can I have a little taste of you?" Zabini asked, while he winked at me.

I smiled and held his hand.

"Hah, Zabini, I don't date Slytherins." I said, and I pinched his hand.

He twitched, but he was still smiling. It was really, sort of creepy.

Then, a book slammed onto my desk. I looked up and saw Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you little flirting session here, but I am assigning partners now." He said.

The other students laughed at us, and all I did was glare at Zabini. Stupid Pureblood.

* * *

reviews=love

~giselle


	3. Assigned Partners, Oh No!

"Everybody, stand up. I am going to assign partners for the Time Turner experiment. When I call you and your partner's name, please sit next to eachother." Snape announced.

We all stood up, and waited for Snape to announce the partners. I crossing my fingers, hoping I would be partnered up with Ginny.

"Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley." I giggled, knowing that Ron would suffer.

"Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas." Parvati looked like she was content.

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley." When I heard their names, I almost cried out in misery.

The only ones left in the class were Parkinson, Malfoy, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Cho Chang, Longbottom, and myself.

"Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe."

"Millicent Bulstrode and Greggory Goyle." Goyle was left wide-eyed.

"Cho Chang and..."

Please be Malfoy. Please be Malfoy. Please be Malfoy

"Neville Longbottom."

NOOOOO! My life is over.

"That leaves Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Snape said, smiling.

Everybody took a seat next to their partners, and waited for Snape to give them their time turners.

"Listen kids, I will give one time turner to each pair, and I will write down the instructions of the board. Please follow the instructions, unless you want to get stuck in a time loop." Snape said.

Everybody else looked like they were going to have fun. Unlike me.

I wanted to stay away from Malfoy, so I sat in my chair, appropriately distancing myself from him. Appropriate meaning I was practically sitting on air.

"Come on, Granger. No need to distance yourself." Malfoy said.

I turned to look at him and narrowed my eyes.

"No thanks, Malfoy. I'd rather be partners with Zabini, than to be paired up with you!" I said, pouring out as much venom as I can.

"Still the same, Mudblood? I thought you'd have changed after the war." Malfoy smirked.

Mudblood. I cringed at the thought of the word.

"Honestly, ferret, I thought you would change, too, but I guess you're still in that stupid blood status crap." I confessed, tapping my fingers on the desk.

Before Malfoy could say anything, Snape came and gave us our time turner.

I quickly grabbed it, and looked at Malfoy again.

"You better not do anything to mess this experiment up. I'll hex your ass if I get a bad grade because of you."

Malfoy still smirked.

"Whatever you say, Granger." He said, lightly.

We began to work on the time turner, and we were working well together.

I mean, I was working well by myself while Malfoy takes his stupid nap.

I did very nicely until I got to the time setting part.

I got a little confused, so I went to ask Snape how to work the time setting.

Draco's POV.

I woke from my little nap, to find the time turner in front of me, and Granger discussing something with Snape.

I grabbed the time turner, and began to play with the rotating sphere.

Back to Hermione's POV.

When I came back, Malfoy was playing with the sphere.

"FERRET, DON'T TOUCH IT!" I yelled.

Everybody turned their attention to us, as I grabbed the time turner.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

* * *

reviews=love

~giselle


	4. Lily, Dean and James

I could smell the aroma of freshly mowed grass. I opened my eyes and found that I was lying on the ground at the courtyard of Hogwarts. I looked to my side and saw Malfoy still unconscious.

I tried to remember what had just happened. We were working the time turner, Malfoy decided to play with it, and we're back at the courtyard? I hope we didn't get blasted through time. If we were, then we're screwed.

I walked to Malfoy, and started shaking him. He groaned, and opened his eyes a little, barely showing his cold, grey eyes.

"Malfoy, get up. We gotta get back to class." I said.

He struggled, but got himself sitting upright.

"Where are we?" He asked

"At the courtyard. Now hurry! Snape's gonna kill us!"

I pulled his hand, and ran to the halls of the castle.

While we were walking, all of the student's faces were unfamiliar, and their uniforms looked like they were more futuristic.

I was starting to get nervous.

"Uh, Granger? What exactly happened?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know, Malfoy. We probably time travelled. We gotta ask someone what year it is!" I said, panicking.

While I was having my little panic attack, Malfoy asked a Hufflepuff what year it was.

"Dude, are you serious? It's 2020!" The guy said.

Malfoy and I looked at eachother, like we were terrified.

We time travelled 22 years into the future! Holy crap!

"Oh my goodness Malfoy, we gotta change our appearances, quick!" I whispered.

We both ran to a secluded place (behind a bush) and took our wands out.

My hair was long and platinum blonde and I had these crazy, gold eyes. I was still in my Gryffindor robes, but it looks like I could be in Slytherin. I was pretty satisfied with my appearance.

I looked at Draco and he had spiky brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He could have passed for a Gryffindor, if his personality wasn't so horrible.

"Let's go Malfoy." I said.

We walked around to see the many changes in the school. It was a lot bigger now, and there were more guards and teachers around.

We both paused when we saw two girls, walking to our direction. They look like they were in their 6th year. They were both strikingly beautiful, and had similar faces.

I turned to the guy that was chilling next to us.

"Hey, can you tell us about those girls?" I asked.

He looked at me with his pretty green eyes.

That's when I recognized him. He had a Gryffindor tie, black hair, bright green eyes. I felt a sudden comfort and warmth. He must be Harry's son!

"You mean the Malfoy twins?" He asked.

Malfoy twins?

"Malfoy?" Draco and I said in unison.

"Yeah, Malfoy. The girl with the curly hair is Diana Malfoy, and the girl with the straight hair is Artemis Malfoy." Harry's son said.

Diana Malfoy had long, curly, platinum blonde (almost as bright as Draco's) hair. Her eyes were golden brown, and she was about 5'6. From the looks of her uniform, she was in Slytherin. Of course, she's in Slytherin. She's a Malfoy!

Artemis Malfoy has long, straight, brownish red hair (strange, right?) hair, and her eyes were a cold grey-blue. She was a little taller than Diana, maybe about 5'7 ish. And her tie was red and gold, so she must have been in Gryffindor. How can a Malfoy be sorted into Gryffindor? And other than that, how can a Malfoy be brunette? I thought they all breed to be platinum blonde.

"Please tell us more." Draco said, with a hint of interest in his voice.

Harry's son smiled a little bit.

"Well, they're twins, obviously. They're half-bloods and their parents are two of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. Being a Malfoy, they're incredibly rich. Diana, the blonde one, is in Slytherin and she's shy and doesn't talk much, except when she's around Artemis. She likes laid back stuff, like muggle culture. Hard to believe she's in Slytherin, with her personality, but then again, her dad's side of the family has always been in Slytherin."

"And may I ask who their father is?" Draco asked

"Their father is Draco Malfoy, of course! He's my Uncle." He replied.

Draco and I stood frozen and wide-eyed. Draco, Harry's son's Uncle? What is going on?

Then, Draco stood next to me and whispered, "My daughters are hot! Must get the good looks from me."

"And their mother?" I asked this time.

Harry's son kind of flinched. I could tell he was nervous. He started fidgeting and constantly looked around. That's when I knew that this was a sensitive topic.

"We don't really talk about their mother here, but my parents know her very well."

"Who are your parents? and, what's your name?" We asked in unison.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. My name is James." He replied, less nervously.

We smiled at him. Or, at least I did. Draco was just being the stupid git he was.

"So anyways, Diana is the quiet one. Their dad and everybody else say that the twins are polar opposites. Diana is shy, while Artemis is the outgoing one. Artemis is in Gryffindor, and she has a lot of friends in all of the houses. About half of the population of boys here have a crush on her, even though they've all been rejected. Artemis doesn't do the whole relationship thing. She focuses on her studies and her sports. She plays quidditch, and she's one of the best players we've had throughout the 6 years we've been here. The twins are wildly popular, but they don't really like the attention." James continued.

I nodded, but a question popped into my head.

"Hey James, earlier you said they were half bloods?" I asked.

"Yeah! Their dad is a pureblood and their mum is a halfblood, even though throughout her Hogwarts year, she was known as a muggleborn. " James replied.

"And, how come Artemis's hair is dark. Aren't Malfoys born with platinum blonde hair?" Draco asked, now getting more curious.

James laughed.

"I know, strange, right? Diana has her father's hair and mother's eye color, while Artemis has her mother's hair and father's eye color."

I laughed, too. That's a very strange genetic pattern.

"How come you know so much about them, James?" Draco asked.

"They're my cousins!" James said.

"Thanks alot, James! By the way, I'm Herm- Uh, Lily Granger." I said, shaking hands with James. When I go back to the 1998 Hogwarts, I'm going to tell Harry and Ginny that they have the cutest son ever!

"I'm um, Dean Black." Draco said, awkwardly shaking James's hand.

"I don't think I've seen you guys here before.." James stated, putting his finger to his chin.

"Uh, we're kind of new here." He stated.

James nodded, and waved us goodbye.

I turned to Draco.

I glared at him.

"Even Potty's son is bloody aggravating." He said, putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"You're the one that asked him questions. And, I can't believe those twins are your kids! Their mother must be sooo lucky." I said, spitting sarcasm.

"Harhar, Granger. My wife's got to be beautiful if we had those beautiful and amazingly hot twins." Draco said.

I let my mind wander a little bit, thinking.

"Hey Malfoy, don't you want to know what their mother? I mean, James said that they don't talk about her here. Does that mean that she's bad, or something?"

Draco just shrugged.

"Well, all we know is that their mom, and my wife, is a halfbood, has reddish brown hair and golden eyes." He said.

"Yes, but why would you marry a non-pureblood?" I asked.

Draco shrugged again. "Crazy things happen to crazy people, Granger."

After our interesting little info spree, we decided that we should at least get to know the twins. Draco can be Diana's friend and I could get to know Artemis.

* * *

reviews=love

~giselle


	5. My Mum Was, My Dad is

So... guys. I did some editing to Chapter 4, if you don't mind reading it again. :)  
I changed the twins' mother's blood status. She's a halfblood, because Her parents were halfbloods.

Previously:

_Draco and Hermione were sent across time 22 years into the future, where they landed in Hogwarts and met James, Harry's son. James tells them about the school's most popular set of siblings, the Malfoy Twins. They find out that their father is Draco Malfoy (omgomgomg!) and that their mother is a halfblood witch, whom was previously thought to be a muggle. They decide to befriend the twins, in their new appearances!_

**btw. This chapter will NOT be in Mione's POV. It will be in 3rd person. hehe.**

There will be a few new characters in this chapter, such as:

**Luna Lovegood (Mrs. Lovegood)-** She works as a nurse/doctor at Hogwarts. She's married to Neville Longbottom, but wanted to keep her maiden name for work.

**Scorpius Malfoy**- Draco's son. He's in 7th year, so he's older than Diana and Artemis. Yes, they are related. Diana and Artemis are Scorpius's half sisters. Astoria is Scorpius's biological mother, but she wasn't ready to take care of a kid.

* * *

"Where do you think they are now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, playing with her pretty, blonde hair.

They were out in the courtyards again. Draco was sitting and relaxing under the shade of a giant aok tree, while Hermione was hovering over him, playing with her new uniform and satisfied with her appearance.

Draco opened one eye and shouted "I don't know, why don't you go look for them?"

Hermione didn't look a bit shocked at his sudden snap. All she knew was that he wanted her to leave him alone.

"Fine then." Those were the last things Hermione said before stomping off to the halls.

"Stupid mudblood." Draco said before closing his eyes, and going back to sleep.

"If he wanted me to leave him alone, he could have just said so, bloody git!" Hermione whispered in a low, hough voice.

She hadn't looked where she was going and she bumped into someone. She saw a few strands of curly, blonde hair, before blacking out.

"Oh my. Uh, can someone please help me. I need to get her to Mrs. Lovegood!" The girl with the curly, blonde hair shouted, as she caught Hermione before she reached the ground.

Suddenly, there were people gathering around her. A boy with spiky, platinum blonde hair, about 17 years old came up to the girl, and carried Hermione (bridal style!) He had a silver and green prefect badge, so he must be the prefect for Slytherin house.

The boy and the girl walked away from the growing crowd, and continued to the hospital wing.

"Diana, who is this?" The blonde boy asked, as his walking pace started slowing a little bit.

The blonde girl, Diana, was scratching her cheek.

"I don't know who she is, Scorpius, but she looks oddly familiar, right?" Diana said.

Scorpius took one of his hands, making sure he didn't drop the girl, and moved strands of hair from her face. He looked at her like he was trying to tell the difference between the real Gryffindor sword and the replica.

"Yeah, she kinda does. She looks a bit like mum, doesn't she?"

Diana stopped and moved next to Scorpius, where she could also see Hermione's face clearly.

"A bit, but her hair just throws her off. I haven't seen anyone with hair this light, since.. well, since us!" She said, smiling, noticing Hermione's glamoured hair.

"You're right! That really is strange." Scorpius said, fastening his pace, as well as Diana.

"By the way, are you going to visit Mum today? It's been a while since we went to the hospital and talked to her." Scorpius stopped in his tracks again, waiting for Diana's reply.

"Yeah, today's a good day to visit. We should tell her about this girl!" Diana replied, pointing to the unconscious Hermione.

When they reached the hospital wing, Scorpius settled her on one of the beds. Mrs. Lovegood came out of her office, surprised to see the two.

"Scorpius, Diana, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Diana shyly pointed to the girl laying on the bed.

"She fainted and we carried her here." Scorpius explained. Mrs. Lovegood walked up to tthe girl and looked at her intently.

"Alrighty, I check to see if there is anything wrong. You can go now." Mrs. Lovegood confirmed.

While Scorpius walked to the door, Diana just stood there.

"Um, I think I should stay here and wait until she wakes up." She stated.

Mrs. Lovegood nodded as she examined Hermione.

She smiled, as she recognized her face, and knowing fully who she was and how she came here.

An hour or so later, Hermione was still peacefully unconscious, with Diana sleeping on a chair.

"Mnmm." Something groaned.

Diana, being the extremely light sleeper she is, woke up instantly. Her eyes popped out, hoping that the girl would wake up.

There was a slight movement before Hermione finally started opening her eyes.

"Mhmm.. Where am I?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.

Diana's eyes glowed with hope.

"You're awake! Oh my goodness, I thought you were going to sleep forever." Diana said.

Hermione looked at her and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Diana Malfoy! 6th year, Slytherin. My brother and I brought you here. Nice to meet you!" She said, smiling so brightly, it almost blinded Hermione.

"Im Herm- um, Lily Granger. 7th year, Gryffindor. I'm new here." Hermione said, shaking her hand.

Diana kept Hermione's hand in hers.

"I was so worried! You bumped into me and suddenly fainted." Diana said. Hermione giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have worried you. I've been having these fainting spells since I was a child, so no need to worry." Hermione reassured her.

Diana suddenly looked worried again. She looked scared.

Hermione sat up on the bed, and tied up her hair. She opened her eyes fully, and Diana saw her incredibly noticable honey gold eyes.

"Do you mind telling me why? Don't worry. Even though I'm a Slytherin, I don't talk lots, so you can trust me. " Diana said.

Hermione sighed. She wondered how this charming girl would be Malfoy's kid. It doesn't make any sense at all.

"Ah, sure. I'm not really open about it to people, but since you're theone who brought me here, I might as well tell you. When I about 6, my heart stopped, so, I had to get surgery for a heart transplant. The heart that was transferred to me wasn't exactly my match, and sometimes, my body can't take the unfamiliarity of the heart, and reacts to it. I forgot what the term is called, but it's rare among muggles." Hermione explained, sadly.

It was a very painful memory for her, Diana could tell. Diana rubbed Hermione's hand in comfort.

"Don't worry! My mother also has something like that. She's been in the hospital for about a year now, because her heart constantly fails her. But I know she's strong, and brave and she can get through it. You can, too. My mother was in Gryffindor, so I'm sure that this is a battle she'll win." Diana stated.

Hermione looked shocked, and saddened. Maybe that's why they students here don't talk about their mom.

"Now that I think you it, you guys look a bit alike. You both have that hopeful glow in your eyes. It's very comforting."

Hermione gave out a small smile.

"I wonder why they sorted you in Slytherin. You would have made a wonderful Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Hermione said, playing with her hair.

"Oh, thank you very much." Diana said betwen giggles.

Hermione laughed. Looks like she found a new friend.

Draco woke up to the sounds of students gossiping.

"Did you hear? Scorpius carried a girl across the halls, and he looked happy!" One girl said

"No way! I heard Scorpius had liked her for a while now." Another one said.

"I asked James what her name was and he said it was Lily. Lily Gr something." Another one said.

"Apparantly, she fainted and Scorpius and Diana were there to save the day." The first one said.

Draco opened his eyes. He listened to their conversation a little more.

"Yeah, she had the pretty platinum blonde hair, and it was really hard to miss. Maybe he likes her because of her appearance."

"I heard James talk to Hugo, and he said her eyes were so bright, they could blind you! He said It wasn't even blue, or green, or grey. It was gold! Gold eyes! You know how rare that is?"

"I hope she's okay, though."

Draco stood up and started walking to the halls, where he found James.

"Hey James, where's Lily?" Draco asked, hands in his pocket, trying to look cool and sophisticated.

James waved.

"Hey Dean. Lily's in the Hospital Wing. Diana and Scorpius took her there after she fainted." James informed.

"Who's Scorpius?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, 7th year, Slytherin Prefect. He's Diana and Artemis's half brother. He's probably the most mysterious guy in this school." James said.

"Half brother? Who's his biological parent?" Draco asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion and curiousity.

"Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Apparantly, they had a fling in their last year at Hogwarts, and she said she was pregnant with his kid, so he stayed with her until after the birth of Scorpius when she ran away with her lover." James said.

"Wow, James, you know a lot of things about a lot of people. You're like a stalker."

"I hear lots of things, Dean. LOTS OF THINGS." James stated, a smirk crept on his face.

"Whatever, bye James."

James waved, and Draco walked to the Quidditch Pitch, because he had missed playing quidditch. He even missed playing quidditch with the bloody boy-who-just-wouldn't-die.

When he got there, he smelled the fresh smell of brooms and dirt! He walked up to the bleachers, took a sit, and watched as the Gryffindor team practiced against Ravenclaw. For a practice game, they looked pretty competitive and serious. Just what Draco liked.

From his seat, he could see long flowing dark reddish hair, racing on the broom faster than he ever did.

_Must be a Weasley_, Draco thought.

He watched as she snuck up behind a Ravenclaw chaser and grabbed the bludger from her, then zooming the other way, to the goal. The girl stopped in front of the Ravenclaw boy, and smirked. She threw the ball at him, and it hit him faster than you can say 'cat'.

_Damn, she's good_, Draco thought once again.

He saw the teams huddling up before they took a break. Draco wanted to see the girl who played like a bad ass, so he went down to the field, and waited for the Gryffindor team.

He could see them getting closer and closer. The girl looked pretty hot in her quidditch gear. Her long auburn hair was tied up, and there were whisps of baby hair, and stray strands on her face. Her hair, tied up, was up to her waist, so it must have been pretty long when it was down. Draco could see her eyes, he swore they stabbed him right through the chest. They were, cold, striking, silvery-blue. Brighter than the moon, if he must say.

She stopped, and looked at him, once again stabbing him with her eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She spat.

Draco, who was amused, smirked.

"Nice game. How are you so good at playing?" Draco said.

The girl just stood there, continuing to glare at him.

"Mind you, I've been playing quidditch since I was 6. My dad was one of the greatest players at Hogwarts." She said, informatively.

Draco smiled. SMILED. No smirk, or grin. It was a smile!

"What's your name? " Draco asked. The smirk came back.

The girl whipped her hair, and crossed her arms.

"I'm Artemis. Artemis Malfoy. 6th year, Gryffindor." Artemis put off her cold mask, smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Drac- um, Dean. Dean Black, from the Black Family. 7th year, Slytherin." Draco said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

_So she's one of the twins_, Draco thought.

She told the rest of the team to go and change up while she conversated with Draco.

"You got some of that Gryffindor bravery, talking to your senior like that." Draco said, as he walked side by side with Artemis.

"I'm a Gryffindor because my mum was a Gryffindor. She's the bravest woman I know." She said, crossing her arms again.

Draco seemed surprised. James said that the topic of Artemis and Diana's mum was sensitive, but here she was, talking publicly about her mother, like she had been the one to save the world.

"Care to tell me more about your mother?" Draco asked.

"Ha, sure. Everyone always wants to know about my mother. She was a Gryffindor, greatest woman ever. She was the perfect example for a Gryffindor. She was brave, wiping out her parents memories of her to protect them, she gave up her good health, because she wanted to fight for what was right. She was loyal, even though she had the chance to switch over to the dark side anytime, she stayed loyal to those around her and fought. Fought for the people who died to protect them, fought for the people who were risking their lives for them. Fought for the one that told her 'When we get married,' but it would never happen because he died in battle. She was adventurous, and had impressive battle skills. She was the best at mortal combat..."

"Mhmm.." Draco let out.

"She was the nicest, bravest, most lively person in this whole world, until about a year ago."

Draco's eyes widened.

"What! Why? What happened?" He asked, nervously.

Artemis's eyes didn't look so bright now. It had darkened to a stranger color. She grabbed her ponytail, and took it out. Her hair fell down a little over her waist, she brushed her hair with her fingers as she continued.

"My mum is an Auror, and she was out looking for Death Eaters with Uncle Harry, and this crazy lady with a scary face, and haunting smirk hit her with Dolohov's curse, and after she still wouldn't give up, she hit her with the cruciatus curse. She was already in bad health, having to visit the hospital for check ups every 2 weeks. Her heart failed her then, and she's been in the hospital ever since. It's very sad. Though I seem much more like my father, my mum was my best friend, and she risked her life to give us everything we have. I miss her."

Her eyes looked weary. Draco couldn't help but feel pity. Knowing that this girl was his daughter in the future, and their mother, or his wife's life has been put in danger. It made him sad. Very sad. He patted her back. She was really open to him. She felt a familiar warmth towards him.

"I'm sorry. What about your father?" Draco gave out a warm smile, expecting to hear good things about her father, which was him.

Artemis's eyes flared.

"My dad is just about the stupidest man on this planet."

Draco's eyes widened. This time, in shock and anger.

"She only asked my mum her hand in marriage because she was pregnant with Diana & I! Bloody git. He refused to tell mum that he loved her, until their 6th year of marriage. He was a Slytherin, though. I could see why he's like that. He's stubborn, and selfish, and rude. He's such a kid!"

"What?" Draco shouted quietly.

"But he was also one of the bravest people I've ever known. My grandmama said that when mum said yes to his proposal, he couldn't stop smiling for a month. And when she was pregnant with us, he woke up every two hours, just to check up on mum and see if she was okay. When Diana and I were little, Daddy taught us how to fly on our brooms, and that's when I started playing quidditch. The moment he heard that mum was hit with two dark curses, he rushed to the hospital. And he got there even before she did. The doctor said that mummy was in a coma, and daddy stayed in the hospital for a week, and cried while he held her hand. My dad loved mummy more than anything in this whole world. He'd give anything, just to see her open her eyes and her hear voice." Artemis smiled at the thought.

_Wow, I'd do all of that, just for a woman? Halfblood, too!, _Draco thought.

"That's very touching, quite sad actually. Thanks for opening up to me, really." Draco said, touched at the thought of doing all of this, for someone he _loved._

"Wanna walk with me to the Hospital Wing, my, uh, friend is there, and I need to go get her." Draco asked, smiling gently.

Artemis nodded politely and walked with him, to the Hospital Wing.

On their journey there, they talked more about eachother's lives and such.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Wing.

Diana had left early, because she need to study for her Potions exam coming up.

Hermione was laying on the bed, fidgeting and playing with her hair. She was alone. She felt alone.

Suddenly, a lady with slighty darker and curlier blonde hair appeared. Hermione looked up.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Lovegood."

Mrs. Lovegood smiled.

"No need to be so formal, Hermione. You know it's me, and I know it's you." Mrs. Lovegood said.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth, and her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out.

"How did you know it was me, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"It's not that hard to recognize you, plus, your glamour is wearing out. Your hair is fading back to auburn ." Luna said.

Hermione grabbed a mirror, and Luna was right. Her glamour had been wearing off. Hidden in the platinum blonde strands, were dark auburn pieces of hair. She quickly grabbed her wand and recast the charm.

"How come your eyes aren't changing, Mione?"

Hermione looked at her eyes, and they were still the normal, honey gold.

"This is my normal eye color, Luna." Hermione said, smiling.

"No way! The snarkles must be getting to me. I never knew you have gold eyes. They're really very pretty." Luna said, in her soft voice.

"Luna, why am I here?"

"You're here because you fainted, silly."

"No, I mean, why am I here, in 2020? I'm supposed to be back in 1998."

Luna pondered for a moment, then smiled at her old friend.

"Everything happens for a reason, Mione. You came here, because something has to be changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Luna giggled at the curiousity.

"I don't know, dear. That's what you're supposed to find out. Something happened, that never should have happen. I think you know who you should go to first on this adventure." Luna gave Hermione a little wink, before the door flew open and revealed two students.

* * *

reviews=love

~giselle


	6. Her Name is

Wow, that was a very long chapter, isn't it?

In this chapter, Hermione and Draco will have more interactions with the twins, as well as with each other. And Hermione starts getting closer to her "prince-charming" also known as Scorpius Malfoy. Pretty awkward... And Mommy Malfoy will be introduced in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Luna giggled and stared at the two students before her eyes. One girl, one boy.

"Hello Artemis." Luna waved.

"Hello Mrs. Lovegood."

"And you are?" Luna asked pointing to Draco.

"I'm Dean Black." He replied.

Luna turned to Hermione and mouthed, "Draco?"

Hermione nodded.

Luna just chuckled.

"Miss Granger is ready to be released today. Do you guys mind if you take her?" Luna asked.

Artemis tied up her hair, and smiled.

"We'd love to!" She said as she walked to Hermione.

She stared at Hermione intently. Hermione felt nervous. Really nervous.

"Your name is?"

"Uh.. um.. I'm Lily. Lily Granger."

Artemis put her finger to her chin.

"I'm Artemis. Artemis Malfoy. I suppose Diana and Scorpius brought you here."

Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Scorpius? Who's Scorpius? Only Diana was with me."

"Oh deary, Scorpius carried you here. You don't think Diana could have carried you here, do you?" Luna said interrupting the conversation.

"Scorpius is my half-brother." Artemis stated.

They heard footsteps. Fast footsteps.

"Lily! You're awake!" A voice called from the door.

Everybody turned to look at the curly, blonde, panting at the door.

Diana paused and walked back to the hallway.

"Scorpius! Hurry up!" She yelled.

Artemis turned to look at me.

"I have never hear Di yell at someone in my whole life." She said, her moth forming an 'o'

Draco walked up to the door to escort Diana, but she ran passed him, dragging Scorpius with her.

Quickly, she sat down by Hermione and held her hands.

"Lily, are you okay? Is your heart beating alright? Do they know? Oh my goodness please be okay!" Diana panicked.

Hermione patted Diana's hand.

"Um, calm down a bit, sissy." Scorpius said.

"Hey, Granger, what does she mean by 'is your heart beating alright?' and 'do they know?'" Draco asked, with much suspicion.

Hermione eyed Diana, and laughed half-heartedly.

"Ahahaha... nothing. I -uh, just saw a cute guy and it felt like my heart stopped beating." Hermione's excuse was hard to believe, but they all bought it, except for Diana and Scorpius.

"Right, Granger.." Draco said.

Hermione turned to the handsome, blonde boy, Scorpius.

"And who are you?" She asked suddenly, smiling.

Scorpius smiled back at Hermione, and kissed her hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy at your service." He said, sweetly.

Hermione felt heat rise up to her cheeks, and before she knew it, she was red.

Diana and Artemis stood next to each other, with Draco just a few feet away.

Scorpius looked like the good bad boy. As in, he's has the image of a bad boy, but he treats you like a princess.

Scorpius had spiky, platinum blonde hair, like all Malfoys, but one. His eyes were a startling grey, and they were looking straight into her soul. The only thing that sickened her is that he looked exactly Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the boy she hated so much, to the point that sometimes it confused her. He was wearing a Slytherin cardigan, a white dress shirt, and a tie striped green and silver. He had on skinny jeans, that pretty much looked like skinny slacks and some sort of formal, modern dress shoes.

"I'm Lily Granger." Hermione said smiling at him.

Draco was just staring them down. He wanted to pounce that Scorpius boy, even if he was his own son... in the future. Draco just felt something pull on his heartstrings.

Diana broke that romantic fairytale atmosphere when she came up to Hermione and took her hands again.

"Lily, we're going to visit my mum at the hospital today. Would you like to come?" She asked as her golden eyes sparkled with "please, please, please, please!"

She turned to Scorpius and Artemis, who only nodded.

"I'd love to meet-"

"Ahem." Her reply was interrupted by Draco.

"WE'D love to meet her." He answered for her.

Artemis lightly punched his arm.

"Ow!"

Draco walked up to Hermione on the bed and looked at her. He felt like something was wrong. Very wrong.

She just glared at him.

She punched his arm too.

"What the fuck, mudblood!" He yelled.

She started tearing up.

"I only wanted to meet my future wife." He whispered quietly.

Diana, Scorpius and Artemis sat beside Hermione, comforting her.

Artemis was the first to confront Draco about his foul language.

"Dean, what in bloody hell! We do NOT use 'mudblood' here in Hogwarts. If you really have something to say as harsh as that, then get out of the room and take it out on something else. We don't respect those who disgrace equality." Artemis scolded him.

If you come very, very closely, you can hear Draco whimper at Artemis's wrath.

Back at the room, Scorpius and Diana comfort a teary-eyed Hermione.

"Aw, Lils, don't worry. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Diana assured, patting Hermione's back.

"No, it's okay, Di. He's been calling me that since we were 11. Im used to it. Sometimes I just snap." Hermione quietly said.

Scorpius put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, today is going to be a happy day. I met someone wonderful and I get to visit mum!" Scorpius said joyfuly.

Hermione and Diana smiled.

"You come here this instant, you stupid excuse for a man!" They heard Artemis yell.

They looked up to see Artemis come in the room with a whimpering Draco following behind her.

"NOW, APOLOGIZE!" Artemis yelled.

Draco came up to Hermione, his head facing the floor.

"Um sowwy Hermi- uh, Wiwy (Lily) for cawwing you a mudblood." Draco feared Artemis, you could tell from his voice.

Hermione just laughed, soon joined by Scorpius, Diana and Artemis.

Visiting the Hospital.

"Guys, we're here." Scorpius announced as he walked up to the hospital lobby to check in.

"Name please." The lady at the counter said.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He said his name, and the lady wrote it down on her clipboard.

"Room 352 Building B, 3rd floor." The lady said.

"Thanks. Uh, Come on guys!" Scorpius yelled, gesturing the others to follow him.

They got to room 352, but before opening the door, they felt something strange. something eerie.

Hermione was nervous, and so was Draco, but the twins, nor Scorpius didn't feel anything.

_Stop. Stop. Don't_. Draco and Hermione heard whispers. It was a lady's voice. It was a sweet voice, but at the same time it was frightening.

Artemis opened the door.

They came inside slowly, to find a tall, blonde man, in a suit, sleeping on the couch beside the hospital bed.

_That's me_, Draco thought. He looked at the woman laying lifeless on the hospital bed.

_That's my wife_, He thought.

The twins, Scorpius and Draco took a seat on the free couch while Hermione walked up to the woman. She felt a strange, eerie, immediate connection.

The woman on the bed was pale, but her lips were still soft and pink. Her eyes were closed, but there were some noticable dry tear stains. Her face was as pale as a ghost's. Her hair was long, curly and tossed all over the place. The color was the same as her house colors. Dark red, with some light streak, and a bit of brown.

It was scary how beautiful this woman was. She could have been seen as an angel until Hermione looked at her hands. On the woman's hand, there were wires and tubes and needles. Everywhere. Hermione had almost fainted at the sight of it. Out of instinct, she had put her hand over the woman's.

"Lily, don't." Artemis warned.

Then there was a movement. A movement coming from the lifeless body.

Hermione felt the woman's hands flinch.

"I'm sor- sorry." Hermione stuttered.

"D-Dr-Draco-o." The woman let out, barely whispered.

Artemis, Diana and Scorpius ran to the hospital bed, while Draco woke his future self up.

"Mum? Mum! Mommy!" Artemis had practically cried.

"Mommy, you're awake!" Diana said, rubbing her yees to keep tears from falling.

Scorpius ran to his dad, and attempted to wake him up.

"Dad! Dad! Mum's awake!" He said, as he shook his dad.

Mr. Draco Malfoy, the older one, woke up in an instant. He rubbed his eyes before running to the hospital bed.

"You, you're awake!" Older Draco said, almost crying.

He took the woman's hand, and held it tightly.

"Draco.." The woman whispered in her raspy voice, as she took her hand and stroked his cheek.

Hermione, flinched, and stood next to Draco.

She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "She looks a bit familiar."

Draco only nodded, staring at his future self, in awe over his wife.

Then, the woman started coughing.

"Mum? MUM!" Artemis cried out in pain, as the woman lay on the bed unconscious again.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. She walked up to Diana, and patted her back before she could open her mouth.

"Diana, I , uh have to go now." Hermione said with her now raspy voice as she clutched her chest.

Diana looked at her in horror, as she knew exactly what was going on. Before she could do anything about it, Hermione had ran out of the room, holding on to dear life. Nobody else but Diana had noticed.

Hermione was running, and running, and running until she reached the lobby. She felt as if her heart would stop any moment, and she would die again. She took a deep breathe before blacking out.

Back in Room 352.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! FRONT LOBBY. A GIRL HAS FAINTED. DOCTORS, PLEASE CHECK IF SHE IS ALRIGHT!" The speakers were filled with the loud voice. The red lights were flashing.

"Oh no." Diana had whispered quietly, before she ran out of the room and went to the lobby.

Draco and the others soon ran after her, followed by Mr. Malfoy.

When Diana reached the Lobby, all she saw was a big crowd of doctors and nurses around a rolling hospital bed. Diana swore she could see a glimpse of a lifeless face, and blonde hair. It was Lily (Hermione).

Diana grabbed Artemis and made their way passed the nurses. There, they saw, a girl, long, curly platinum blonde hair, still in her school uniform, laying on the bed. The doctor held a stethoscope to her heart, and that's when Diana knew that it wasn't okay.

"NOT FUNCTIONING, GET HER TO THE ER! WE NEED TO OPERATE." The doctor yelled.

Diana looks at the lifeless body of her newfound friend being taken away to operation room.

She paced and paced and paced, until Artemis decided to tell her to sit down.

"Now, exactly who was that, Diana?" Draco asked, curiously.

Diana's face was burried in her hands.

"That was Lily, Dean." Artemis said with a blank expression.

Draco's eyes had almost literally popped out of his head.

For the first time in his life, he felt worried, scared, guilty, helpless. This was Granger! The brightest witch of her age, able to survive anything, brave enough to confront anyone!

Now she's losing herself to her own heart. That's ridiculous.

Then, he noticed what happened in room 352. How only he and Granger could hear that sweetly, frightening voice. How Granger had immediately come up to the woman and connected. How she had awakened her, after a year of the siblings trying.

"Alright Malfoys, you got some explaining to do." Draco said to the 3 siblings.

"Tell me about your mother. Her name, family history, what year she attended Hogwarts, what her job is, her relationships and friendships. Because I think I know something you guys don't." Draco stated.

The Malfoy siblings looked at him in surprise, but gave in.

"Our mum is the only living Castellanos in the wizarding world. You've heard of the Castellanos right? They are an old, pureblood wizarding family. Most honourable among other pureblood families, too. They didn't believe in blood status, yet people praised and worshipped them. It wasn't until the 1940's that the Castellanos had started disappearing. One by one, making the Castellanos male line, extinct. Our maternal grandparents Vincent Castellanos and Dianne Castellanos (nee Granger) decided to hide their daughter, so they wouldn't be wiped out. Vincent Castellanos was a pureblood, one of the most powerful, and Dianne Granger was a halfblood. The Grangers were also a very wealthy, powerful family." Scorpius started.

"Our mum attended Hogwarts 1991-1998, and befriended some of the most famous wizards now. She was sorted into Gryffindor, because she was brave and loyal. Because of her lack of knowledge of her pureblood culture, many people mistakened her as a muggle, and some people even went as far as calling her a mudblood. Her adoptive brother is Harry Potter, sure you heard of him. She works at the Ministry as an Auror, risking her life everyday for her people." Artemis continued.

"She certainly was a strange one. She even had the power to make the old, meany Draco Malfoy, fall in love with her. Our mother was the only one in this world who could make daddy smile. She's special." Diana stated.

Mr. Malfoy (the older one) walked up to them and leaned against the wall, smiling.

"Her name was Hermione Granger-Castellanos."

* * *

I think I would probably start doing the # reviews per chappie, so I guess we could do 5-7 reviews for chapter?

That was a cliffy! OMG, What happens next? Tune in!

**a/n:** this story is on hiatus because I have been having writer's block for the longest time ever. Put this story on your Alert so you know when I actually update!

remember, reviews=love

*muah* ~giselle


End file.
